lotrfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Istari
link=http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Wizards|frame|Istari Istari, čarodějové, byla skupina pěti Maiar, vyslaných kolem roku 1000 t.v. do Středozemě. Měli za úkol pomáhat elfům a Dúnadanům proti zlu. První tři čarodějové měli mít stejnou moc jako Sauron, Temný pán, ale nesměli ji odhalit (pouze ve výjimečných případech). Tito čarodějové byli - Curumo (Saruman), Alatar a Olórin (Gandalf). Na přímluvu Yavanny byl přibrán Aiwendil (Radagast) a Alatar vzal sebou svého přítele Pallanda. Tvořili jakýsi řád, jehož hlavou byl Saruman Bílý, ale od svého příchodu do Středozemě se už nikdy všichni nesešli. Curumo Curumo, Curunír neboli Saruman Bílý byl hlavou řádu Istari, za své sídlo si zvolil Železný pas a věž Orthank. Byl vyslán Aulëm, patrně se tedy vyznal v naukách Země, byl největším znalcem Prstenů moci. Proto také před Válkou o Prsten zatoužil po moci a snažil se Prsten najít. Také si vytvořil velkou armádu skurutů v Železném pasu a stal se tak nebezpečným nepřítelem pro Rohan. Byl ale poražen a musel opustit Železný pas. Odešel do Kraje, který nějakou dobu terorizoval, avšak když se vrátili čtyři hobiti - Frodo, Sam, Smíšek a Pipin, byl vyhnán a zabit* vlastním sluhou, Grímou Červivcem. *Jako Maia nemohl být zabit, ale byla pouze zničena jeho tělesná schránka, Sarumanův duch stále bloudí Středozemí, podobně jako Sauronův. Olórin Olórin, Mithrandir, Tharkûn, Incánus neboli Gandalf Šedý byl, ač to nedával najevo, nejmocnějším ze svého řádu. Po Sarumanově zradě se stal hlavou řádu, tedy Gandalfem Bílým. Nejlépe plnil své poslání a jako jediný se vrátil zpátky na Západ. Jeho úkolem bylo dohnat národy Středozemě ke konečnému svržení Temného pána, to on byl hybatelem všech událostí Války o Prsten, on stál za vším. Byl natolik mocný, že se dokázal postavit balrogovi a porazit ho. Jako jediný z Velkých se zajímal o Kraj a vypozoroval, že v hobitech je více než by se zdálo a to se mu vyplatilo. Byl také nositelem jednoho ze Tří, Naryi. Aiwendil Aiwendil neboli Radagast Hnědý byl poslán se Sarumanem na žádost Yavanny, bohyně přírody. Za své sídlo si zvolil Rhosgobel ve Velkém zeleném hvozdu v Rhovanionu (Gandalf se zmiňuje v Pánovi prstenů, Společenstvo Prstenu, že Radagast sídlil v Rhosgobelu, patrně ho tedy vyhnala Temná síla v Dol Gulduru a Radagast má nyní jiné sídlo) a věnoval se zvířatům a rostlinám. Z pohledu ostatních nesplnil svůj úkol, ale je možné, že dostal od Yavanny vlastní poslání. Alatar a Pallando Alatar a Pallando, Modří čarodějové, po připlutí se vydali na Východ se Sarumanem, ale narozdíl od něho se nikdy nevrátili. Byli vysláni na žádost Oromëho, znalce východních končin Středozemě, tedy tam asi měli zůstat a plnit své poslání tam. Tolkien sám uvádí, že "Nevím co se s nimi dělo, ale patrně měli jít jako vyslanci do dalekých zemí na Východě a Jihu, kde měli působit jako misionáři v zemích okupovaných Nepřítelem. Bojím se však, že selhali podobně jako Saruman, bezpochyby však jiným způsobem a mám podezření, že byli zakladateli tajných čarodějnických kultů, které přetrvaly Sauronův pád."' Saruman III.jpeg|Saruman Bílý saruman IIII.jpeg|Saruman Bílý ve filmu Lee.jpeg|Christopher Lee ztvárnil Sarumana v Jacksonově trilogii Gandalf.jpeg|Gandalf Šedý mckellen.jpeg|Ian McKellen ztvárnil Gandalfa v Jacksonově trilogii gandalf I.jpeg|Gandalf Šedý ve filmu gandalf II.jpeg|Gandalf Bílý ve filmu radagast film.jpeg|Radagast Hnědý ve filmu mccoy.jpeg|Sylvester McCoy ztvárnil Radagasta v Jacksonově trilogii gandalf kraj II.jpeg|Gandalf přichází do Kraje - John Howe Saruman II.jpeg|Saruman s palantírem Alatar and Pallando.jpg|Alatar a Pallando - Modří čarodějové ' Kategorie:Istari